Dead Rose
by vhotle22
Summary: When a girl named Rose breaks up with a kid named Cohen he sends some friends of his to jump her. One day while walking around some boys jumped her, but before they could do anything else a boy named Peter saved her.


**She lied there on the ground trying to get up but they wouldn't let her. Every time she tried the boys would kick her back down. she wanted to yell for help but she thought no one would. That's when she looked up and saw a guy ride onto the play ground. She yelled help me. The boy with blonde hair rushed over and punched one of the boys in the face. The other boy turned to one but the blonde boy threw him to the ground.**

**"Who the heck do you guy think you are beating up a girl!" He yelled at them he then kicked both boys and helped the girl up. She threw her arms around him into a tight hug. He held her has she cried.**

**"Thanks." she said pushing her bangs out of her had dark hair.**

**"Sure thing you okay here lets head to the gas station and get you cleaned up a little bit." he said. He picked up his bike it had pegs on it. " Oh by the way my name is Peter." He said.**

**"My name is Rose." She said climbing onto the back pegs.**

**"I know i have seen you in the halls with you crazy friend Nicki." He said smiling.**

**By the time they got there her lip stopped bleeding her head was still throbbing from the kid slammed her head into the bars. She went and cleaned herself up in the restroom while Peter waited outside with her back pack. When she was in there she broke down crying. _5 minutes _past. Peter knocked on the door.**

**"You ok in there?" He asked he was starting to get worried. She started crying more hard and louder. Rose put her hand over he mouth so he couldn't hear her. But he did. "I am coming in." Peter said opening the door. Rose had no makeup left on. Peter thought_ wow she still looks pretty._ ****He sat down next to her and wrap his arms around her and held her while she cried. "It will be alright they wont hurt you again and if they do well lets just say they will hurt for awhile." Peter said with a goofy grin on his face. ****  
**

**"No Peter." she said shaking her head. "It it it it." she said trying not to cry. "wont be ok its never ok never will be." she said crying again. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.**

**"Yes it will." He said over and over again in a soft whisper. **

**When they got to her house she soon fell asleep. Peter waited till she did. As he got up to go home her older brother walked inside.**

**"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Patrick Roses older brother said. Peter told he what had happened. "Its that stupid guy isn't it?" Patrick asked. He was mad and looked like he was ready to punch someone.  
**

**"They were just two sixth graders... what stupid guy?" Peter asked.**

**"Its her ex Cohen." Patrick said turning and punching the walling in anger.**

**"Cohen that preppy guy?" Peter ask. "the one Rose dated?" Peter asked.**

**"No the one that looks like a clown and yet every girl wants him, yes the one Rose dated." Patrick said getting mad again. "ugh its just once she broke up with him he has been trying to make her life a living heck, girl at school talk bad about her he has people beating her up its not fair." Patrick said picking up Rose to move her into her bedroom. Patrick was 17, with there dad working so much Patrick was all rose had. There mom left them when Rose was 2. Rose was 13 and Peter was too. **

**"So what happened with them she dumped him and now he hates her?" Peter asked.**

**"Pretty much he has all the girls that like him pick on her, this isnt the first time she has gotten beat up." Patrick said while lying rose down on her bed. "Want somethin to drink kid, whats your name?" **

**"Peter, sure water will be fine." Peter said sitting down on the couch. Patrick handed him the glass of water. **

**"So do you have any classes with Rose?" Patrick asked.**

**"No but i see her a lot in the halls with her friend Nicki they are always together." Peter said and it was true Nicki was Roses best friend.**

**"To bad Nicki is living this summer." Patrick said.  
**

**"Where to?" Peter asked.**

**"Somewhere in Colorado." Patrick said. "Hey bud you better start heading home need a ride?"**

**"Nah i am good i have a bike."Peter said standing up.**

**"Whats your cell phone so i can give it to Rose?" Patrick gave each others numbers and Peter left.**

**Peter and Rose texted each other that whole night. Rose mostly made the texts about him. She wanted to get to know him. He wanted to talk about her cause he wanted to know her better. He started to walk her to all of her classes, but soon he started getting late to his. **

**one day him and his mom got into a fight. "Why havent you been showing up to some of your classes on time are you smoking?" She asked.**

**"No mom i have been walking this girl to class." He said.**

**"Ooooh a girl." He brother said.**

**"Who." His mom asked**

**"Her name is Rose and some girls were being mean to her but since i have been walking her to her classes they wont bug her and since we sit together at lunch now they have backed off." He said.**

**"Well thats nice and all but hasnt she told." His mom asked.**

**"Yeah but then she got beat up and thats how i met her theses boys were beating her up but i stopped them." peter said.**

**"Well arnt you just a hero little bro good job." His brother never has told him good job before.**

**"Well just dont walk her to class so you are not late for science." His mom said.**

**"Ok fine, by the way can me and her go hang out please?" He asked.**

**"Sure be home by 8." She said. Peter ran outside and jumped on his bike to go get her. **

**"Wow John i havent seen your brother this crazy abouta girl, for a minute i thought he might not be into girls." His mom and John sat there laughing.**

**Peter and Rose went down to the pond and skipped some rocks.**

**"Rose have you had your first kiss yet?" Peter asked out of no where.**

**"Yeah it was with Cohen." She said looking down. "I wish it was with someone better." Rose added. Peter moved closer.**

**"I am better." Peter said grabbing her hand. Rose looked up and gave a small smile.**

**"You are a lot better." She said. They leaned closer and put their foreheads together. She gave a small smile once more, he gave one back.**

**"You are way out of Cohen's league." Peter said and kissed her gently on the side of the mouth then moved to her lips. **


End file.
